


Sickening Desire

by Natari_55



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Imp Tweek Tweak, M/M, Major Character Death only when you interpret it like that!, Mention Of Homophobia, Minor Character Death, Minor Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, No Goat Legs during Sexual content, South Park: Phone Destroyer AU, Thomas x Craig for a few sentences, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natari_55/pseuds/Natari_55
Summary: ‘Demons are evil creatures who cannot feel love or sympathy for others. They can look into a human’s soul and see what that person wants most in their life, and when the human is at their weakest, they will try to devour them.‘ Those were the way Father Maxi described the creature that lured in the Shadows, but what when one day an imp appeard that was only visible to Craig Tucker? And what happened when said imp decided to stay in the life of the young pastor?And what when Demons were able to feel love after all?
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100





	1. In Nomine Patris

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Creek Fanfiction! 
> 
> The whole story was Beta read by lovely [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy/)  
> ! She helped me to grow as a writer so go and check their writing out!

“Listen here, little ones: demons are evil creatures who cannot feel love or sympathy for others. They can look into a human’s soul and see what that person wants most in their life, and when the human is at their weakest, they will try to devour them. There is more than one kind of demon. Some are stronger and others weaker, and while some just exist to annoy us humans, others are here to gain power from us. That’s why you’re here today: we want to help keep you safe from those monsters,” the man explained, his brown hair combed to the side.

He stood behind the prayer table of the church, looking down at the few children in the front rows. Their small eyes stared up at him, and to them he seemed like a true holy man, someone sent by God to protect them and save them from hell. The sun shone in through the colorful windows of the South Park Church, covering the room in the different hues of the world. When the pastor, dressed in his typical black robes, saw the shiny eyes of the youth, a smile grew on his lips. Those days, few people sent their children to catechism to become a man of God.

It was a hard time for the church. One building after another had been shut down because people stopped going to services, annoyed that they needed to pay taxes for it and disgusted by the horrible news about what some pastors did. The children who were gathered here weren’t only from South Park but also from North, East and Middle Park, because South Park was the nearest church. When the other churches closed down, the one in South Park filled up like never before - but before Father Maxi could feel happy about this, the situation changed again. People stopped believing in God: they couldn’t think that someone as great as Him would send down plagues or make people sick, let them suffer through great diseases. Why would someone who created humans harm them in such horrible ways?

“Father Maxi?” A hand was lifted up in the air, and the Father turned to the young boy, smiling. It was the child of one of the few families in town who continued to come to church to talk to God and who asked for help in hard times.

“Yes, Clyde?”

“Why did God kill my mother and made my sister sick?” the boy asked, sadness filling his brown eyes like clouds did the sky. Next to the boy sat his friends, Jimmy Valmer and Craig Tucker, the latter talking to another friend of his, Token Black. Those were the only children of South Park who still came to service and Sunday school. The four of them were well known in the small mountain town. They often fought with five other boys, trying to find out which group was better. Sometimes they got laughed at for still going to church.

“Well, you see, Clyde...” Father Maxi looked for the right words, not wanting to let the boy think that his family had done something wrong in the past. No, they were simple shoemakers, who provided the town with the necessary clothing articles so everyone could work without pain. “Sometimes God notices what great people he has created and feels sad to see them down here and not by His side, so He decides to bring them back to heaven. Just like your mother. He saw her kind soul and felt so lonely without her that He wanted her company.” The Father couldn’t just state that Clyde’s mother had died in a tragic accident while using the toilet. It wasn’t a graceful death for a generous soul like hers. “And your sister… There are things even God can’t control. You see, your sister is plagued by something evil, and we’re doing everything we can to help her. Don’t lose hope.”

It was the truth. Clyde’s sister wasn’t just sick: she was possessed by a demon. But because she was the first one in years to be possessed, no one wanted to believe Maxi. They looked for doctors, tried out different medicines, and now she was in the process of losing her innocent soul to a monster. Last week, Roger Donovan, Clyde’s father, came to the church with his crying and wincing daughter in his arms, but the second he stepped foot inside, she started screaming, and her skin started to burn. Her possession was already far enough that she couldn’t step on holy ground without dying a painful death. So now she was tied up in the basement of the Donovan house, where Father Maxi tried to help her every night. With no result.

Clyde nodded with tired eyes. He probably couldn’t sleep anymore, now that his sister was screaming and laughing evilly all night, the demon slowly showing himself. His friend Jimmy slowly rubbed his back, saying how sorry he was. Jimmy was a nice guy: he had the power to make people laugh with his jokes. Father Maxi knew that he wanted to earn money with his talent. He was sent to Sunday school because he was a cripple who needed crutches to walk. His parents thought he was a punishment sent down by God Himself, because they used to make fun of people like him. Fearing for their souls, the two of them started to come to church every Sunday, and sent their only son here, too, hoping that God would forgive them.

“Father Maxi, Eric Cartman told me that demons are more likely to hunt down people like me,” Token spoke up after finishing his talk with Craig. “That’s not true, is it?” The dark-skinned boy looked at Maxi with worry, scared that this may be the truth. Everybody knew that Eric Cartman should never be trusted - especially because he was part of the rival gang - but Token still worried about what he said.

“Don’t worry, Token,” the Father said with a soft voice, hoping that his calmness would carry over. “Demons don’t choose souls by the color of their skin. They only hunt weak souls who they can seduce easily. And your soul is strong, I can feel it. So don’t worry about what others say - just listen to me and other men of God.” Maxi smiled when he saw how Token brightened up, glad that everything the fat boy had said was bullshit.

“You shouldn’t listen to an idiot like Cartman anyway,” said Craig. A clever boy, he had the potential to really help the church one day and become a pastor like Father Maxi. He had a special… power. Craig was the one who’d come to Father Maxi and told him that Clyde’s sister was possessed: he’d felt it before the first signs appeared. The ability to feel demons was rare, even among people from the church, and he already had it at the young age of eight. He was also the kind of person who told others what he truly thought, and Maxi didn’t think that this would ever change. Craig Tucker was special - special enough that Father Maxi wanted to ask his parents whether he could work for the church.

“Craig, it’s not nice to call people idiots. I don’t think God would appreciate that,” the Priest said, looking at the boy with the blue, hand-knit chullo.

“Well, I’m sorry, Father Maxi, but I don’t think God would care,” Craig threw back, looking at the older man with a dull gaze. That was the only problem with the young Tucker boy: he didn’t care about anything, or at least he didn’t show that he cared. Sometimes he didn’t seem to have the needed respect for God. But he was young: he could learn. Craig Tucker was destined to work for the church and help poor godless souls find their way back to their savior.

Time flew by, and soon the lesson was over, and the parents came through the great door of the church to get their children home before the darkness of the night spread over the country. The Tuckers were among those parents, and as they walked up to Father Maxi to thank him for the lesson, Craig hung back with Token and Clyde, whose parents weren’t there yet. Craig knew that Clyde’s father wouldn’t come to pick him up. Clyde would be spending the night at his house, since Father Maxi would check on his sister today.

“Are we staying up tonight?” Clyde asked, looking at Craig, who was picking at his fingernails.

“No, I’m tired and we have school tomorrow,” he replied and looked up, seeing something move behind the prayer table. He raised his eyebrow slightly, and when his friends noticed his stare, they turned around, too, seeing nothing.

“What are you looking at?” questioned Token, still looking at the table, before turning to Craig in confusion.

“I thought I saw something. Probably my imagination.” The other two boys nodded at him before they started talking about school and homework. Craig glanced behind them and saw something move again - a shadow under the prayer table - but before he could go there to check, his parents called for him. He and Clyde ran over to them, seeing that Token’s parents had also arrived to pick him up.

“Craig, we and Father Maxi talked a bit and he said he’d like to see you more often from now on. So, you will come here three days a week starting next week, so you can learn more about the church and help out a bit,” explained Mr. Tucker to his son, who leaned against his mother’s legs to warm himself up.

“Doesn’t that sound great, dear?” Mrs. Tucker chirped, smiling down at her son while laying her hand on his hat. “You will be able to get into the church and become a man of God. You can protect your family that way.” Craig looked up at her, her blond hair tied in a ponytail and her hand stroking his hat. He nodded slightly before looking back at the prayer table, his amber, almost yellow, eyes wide.

“I knew I saw something,” he declared, staring straight at a boy beside the table. His blond hair was a mess and sticking out in all directions, yet it looked fluffy and inviting. His big eyes were wide open, and a kind of anxiety Craig had never seen before was coming from them. Another thing he noticed immediately was that his eyes were an unnatural color: red, just like blood.

It was only then that Craig saw the small pair of dots on the blonde’s forehead and the shark teeth in his open mouth. Behind him, a set of red, leathery wings popped out, way too small to be able to carry something in the air. But most mesmerizing of all was the pair of hairy goat legs attached to the boy’s abdomen.

In Craig’s eyes, he was beautiful, even though he didn’t know who or _what_ he was.

“What?” Father Maxi asked, turning toward the table. Craig didn’t know why everyone was looking at him with such confusion.

“There’s a boy,” Craig explained, pointing at the blonde, who flinched and gasped loudly before jumping behind the table, revealing a long red tail. “He’s hiding behind the table.”

The adults faced Craig. Father Maxi’s eyes had gone wide, and he leaned down to his future helper. “You see someone standing there?” Craig nodded. Were the others trying to fool him? “What does he look like?”

The boy frowned and peered over the pastor’s shoulder. The other boy was glancing at him from under the table, trying to hide. “A boy - my age, but smaller than me. He has unruly blond hair and two red dots on his forehead, weird-looking wings, red eyes, fangs and goat legs. I think he forgot that Halloween is over.”

Father Maxi stood up, turning his back to the others while moving toward the table, so that the twitchy boy immediately hid under it again. “He’s here?” Craig only nodded in response. “Craig, we can’t see anything,” Maxi clarified. He held his hand up before Craig could protest that he wasn’t lying. “That doesn’t mean you’re wrong, Craig. It simply means that we’re not able to see that… person. I will explain once you’re older, I promise. But it’s late now, and you should return home with your parents to get some sleep. I will see you next week.” And before Craig could say anything, his parents ushered him out, wanting to leave the church behind with whatever was there they couldn’t see.

Craig tried to look over his shoulder, but all he saw was Father Maxi grabbing for the holy water.

Time passed, and days turned into weeks, into months and then into years. As promised, Craig started to go to church more often, helping Father Maxi out and learning from him what he needed to know. Soon, he found himself in the position of having to choose if he wanted to work for the church once he was older, or if he wanted to go down another path. Just like his parents wished and expected from him, Craig chose to become a man of the church, which meant a lot of changes in his life.

After school, he always had to go to church and stayed there almost the whole day, helping to clean the building, learning the rules of the church and the Bible from Father Maxi, and assisting with other stuff. Like exorcisms. Craig was good at those, being able to quickly tell who was trying to steal a soul and knowing what to do. He also knew when it was already too late and the only option was death. Clyde’s sister was saved - Craig wasn’t there when it happened, because he was too young at the time, but she survived and her soul was free. But there were many who didn’t survive an exorcism, or many for whom it was simply too late, like Stan Marsh’s father. The alcoholic farmer changed - his behavior toward others, including his family, got abusive and loud - but before anyone could do something to help him, his soul was eaten. Father Maxi killed him, explaining that he had a weak soul, which fell for promises that were never fulfilled.

Craig didn’t go to his funeral.

When Craig was fourteen years old, he asked Father Maxi a question he had always wanted an answer to. “What was he?”

“Excuse me?” Father Maxi had been standing at the prayer table, preparing a church service, when Craig voiced his question, lightly coughing into a piece of cloth.

“The blond boy I saw when I was eight. He was a demon, clearly, but what did you do to him? And what kind of demon?” Craig sat on a bench, cleaning a cross which was full of dust.

“He was just an imp: a weak kind of demon who exists mainly to play pranks on humans and weaken them so other demons can eat their souls. According to your description, he must have been pretty young and weak, or he pretended to be. I couldn’t do much more than bless the church again, since I wasn’t able to see him,” explained the pastor, looking through the big room. “But he must be gone, because you never mentioned him again.”

Craig nodded and looked up before voicing another question. “Why was he able to enter when he was just an imp? I thought only very strong demons could step on holy ground like that of the church.”

“Well, there are different explanations for that. He could have hung on someone’s soul: some demons are able to sneak in like that without being noticed. Or maybe he died in here: some demons who were once human are able to return to the places where they died, even on holy ground.” Maxi looked up with a thoughtful frown on his face, thinking about it. “But the most likely explanation is that people have stopped believing in God and that weakens the church, even when it’s freshly blessed. That’s why it’s so important that we still find young people like you, who are willing to help us out and understand what we’re doing here, why we’re doing this.”

The black-haired boy, who still wore his chullo almost every day, jerked his head, fully concentrating on the cross again.

He still thought that the imp back then had been beautiful.

More time passed, and Father Maxi got older just like Craig, and when the small boy wasn’t so small anymore, but seventeen years old and taller than most people, he was allowed to be in the church alone. Father Maxi trusted him: he told him so when he gave Craig the keys to the old building, stating that he could hold services alone and take care of everything even without him. Maxi was sick - not possessed, but sick - and weak those days, so he couldn’t be in the church as often as he wanted. Craig promised he would take care of everything. There wasn’t much more to learn from the pastor, anyway, so he could start helping the people on his own.

“And don’t forget: God is watching over all of you, and He will lead you as long as you trust in Him.” With those words, Craig finished the service for the day, closing the Bible in front of him. The people stood up and slowly left the rows of benches, while Craig started to put everything away. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched everyone, recognizing most of the people from his childhood. The church services had gotten more popular since Craig had started to hold them. Father Maxi joked that it was because Craig had turned into a good-looking man. Craig only groaned in response.

He watched the Marsh family, who had been coming to church more often since Randy Marsh’s death, leave the building. Stan Marsh had been wobbling on his seat the whole time, probably from the alcohol he consumed in these days. Craig knew all about it: Stan had come to confess once and explained that he had almost turned into his father, that he was plagued by bad thoughts and dreams about his best friend. Kyle Broflovski never came to church, simply because he didn’t believe in anything the Bible taught them. Craig didn’t care, and he also didn’t care about Stan Marsh being into men, because he was, too. He’d explained to Stan that the church would never advocate hate against people who loved their own gender, but after being beaten up several times by his possessed father, who had screamed that this was horrible, Stan had trouble accepting Craig’s answer.

Stan was still struggling, and Craig hoped he would get better soon. Even if Stan wasn’t a friend of his, he didn’t like seeing people suffer like that. Those were the kinds of souls demons loved to devour.

Once the church was empty, the young man started to clean up. He wasn’t surprised that people had just left their garbage behind: he was used to it. As he was about to get a broom, he heard something behind him, but when he turned around he saw nothing. He swallowed lightly and turned back, only to hear the same sound - but when he jumped around, there was, once again, nothing.

“What is this…?” Craig stood still, his eyes closed so he could concentrate. That was when he heard a kind of flutter. Amber eyes shot up, only to see doves flying out of one of the open windows. He watched them leave and then sighed heavily. “I’m getting paranoid in here,” he whispered to himself.

“I know the feeling.”

Craig stilled, frozen in shock for a moment when he heard the voice, high-pitched but still so beautiful. He turned around and inhaled sharply when he saw _him_ standing before the prayer table, pale skin reflecting the colorful light that came through the windows. His blond hair had gotten longer and was still a mess, but the kind of mess Craig would love to card his hands through. The wide red wings, which were cracked in places, let the sun through, covering the body in front of him with red. Horns as red as roses stuck out of his forehead, and a thin red tail was wrapped around one of the goat legs.

And then those red eyes were staring him down, those damn red, beautiful eyes. Craig couldn’t look away.

“Demon,” he whispered loud enough for the creature to hear. It twitched at those words. “So Father Maxi wasn’t able to get rid of you.”

The imp, who was still smaller than Craig, shook his head before opening his mouth to speak. “He tried, but this holy ground isn’t as strong as you all want it to be. Too many unbelievers. You are lucky that so many strong souls live here, otherwise you all would be possessed in a matter of hours.”

“Strong souls who don’t believe in God?”

The blonde twitched again, pulling at the green shirt he was wearing. “A soul doesn’t need to believe in God to be strong. They only need to believe in what they think is right, and other aspects of course.”

The man raised an eyebrow while pulling at the necklace he was wearing, a small cross hanging from it. “It’s time to get rid of you now, imp.”

“Gah! Don’t! I never did anything wrong!”

“You’re a demon. Should I wait for you to show your true self and be killed?” Not that this was possible. Craig’s soul was strong, and imps or even stronger demons had no chance of getting to him. But this didn’t mean that he’d wait for one to try, even if it were small and harmless.

“No! I’ve lived here for years now and never did anything wrong!” the imp argued, his sharp fangs showing every time his mouth opened. “I could have harmed so many people, but I didn’t! Believe me!”

Craig narrowed his eyes, still holding the cross in his hand to protect him in case the blonde jumped him. “Why?” A twitch from the demon. “Why didn’t you harm anyone?”

The little imp let out a short cry before answering. “You humans are interesting! I like watching you interact and seeing how you behave. It’s different from what demons do... and it’s so much more beautiful up here than down there.” He pulled at his hair lightly. “I will even tell you the first part of my name if you don’t believe me.”

 _Know the name of a demon and you can control him and exorcise him much more easily._ Craig thought back to what Father Maxi had taught him one day after a pretty long exorcism. When this little demon announced he would tell Craig his name, he knew that he indeed didn’t mean any harm. It was easy to find out the second part of a demon’s name once you knew the first. And he couldn’t lie: demons couldn’t lie about their own names. They could stay silent, but they could never say a name that was not theirs.

“What is it?”

“Tweek,” cried the smaller creature, holding onto his pale green, misbuttoned shirt. “The first part of my name is Tweek.”

“Never heard of you,” Craig commented, looking the monster up and down.

“I’m just an imp. I’m no big demon like Lucifer or Azazel. You won’t find much about me in the books, because I’m just an underling. Or I used to be.”

“Explain.”

Tweek sighed before lifting his legs up, his wings flapping silently to hold him in the air right above the prayer table. “I used to help demons weaken souls before I found shelter in this church… ironic, right?” The demon tried to laugh it off, stopping when he saw Craig’s impassive face. “Well, yeah, that’s my story.”

Craig groaned, holding his face in his hand. What should he do now? First thing he needed to know was if others could see the imp, too, or if it he was still the only one able to see him. He glanced at the imp, who was looking at him with his big red eyes, almost as round as the moon. How should he explain to Father Maxi that he let an imp shelter in their church simply because he’d been there for years and never did anything? And why would he even consider helping this godless creature? Craig was a soon-to-be pastor and one of the best exorcists in existence. It should have been natural for him to get rid of this flying monster, right?

And yet, when he looked at the blonde, something moved inside him. He couldn’t place exactly what. Maybe it was the fact that Tweek was beautiful, the most beautiful creature Craig had ever laid eyes on, and banning him from earth would be a loss. Or maybe it was the fact that Craig felt a strange connection to him, one that couldn’t be named but was surely felt. Before he could open his mouth, the doors of the church opened and closed, and when Craig turned around he saw Bebe walking up to him.

Bebe Stevens was known as the biggest female whore in South Park - not as famous as the manwhore Kenny, but second on the leaderboard. Now she was moving up to Craig, her heeled shoes sinking into the carpet of the church, leaving small imprints behind. Her dress was short, and it looked like her breasts were jumping out to greet the people before her red-painted lips could.

“Hey, Craigory,” chirped Bebe in a high-pitched voice, smiling at him and flaunting her breasts. Craig was still in the closet, because he knew that some people didn’t believe that a gay man should be a priest and speak for God - people like his own father. “You’re working so hard every day. How about we two go out and have some fun together?”

Craig glanced behind him, noticing that Tweek didn’t hide. It was clear that Craig was still the only one who was able to see him. He coughed lightly before heading to the prayer table. Tweek and Bebe both watched him put his Bible away. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have to finish some stuff here and then go check on Father Maxi. Why don’t you ask Clyde?” Craig’s friend was smitten with the taller woman, who was now pouting at the pastor-to-be.

“Oh, come on.” She stepped closer to Craig, getting right in front of him and pressing him against the prayer table. “It could also just be the two of us,” she whispered in a low tone, trying to be as seductive as possible.

“Not interested, Bebe,” Craig deadpanned, annoyed now. “Now please leave, before I make sure you won’t go to heaven.” That was not something Craig could do, but there were fools who believed him.

Bebe groaned loudly, stepping back from him. “Great, okay, I get it. You’re not interested.” She ran a hand through her curly hair, pouting. “I will leave, then. Good evening, pastor.” And with those words, the woman almost ran out of the building, nose up in the air to show that her feelings weren’t hurt at all. A loud sigh left Craig’s mouth.

“Why didn’t you go with her?” questioned Tweek, looking down from a beam on the ceiling, where he lay comfortably. “She was beautiful.”

“I’m not interested in that kind of person,” Craig said, while kneeling down to put something under the table. When he stood back up, the imp was right in front of him, his face only a few inches away.

“Or just not interested in that kind of body?” Tweek’s red eyes gleamed in the light of the sunset from outside, and for a second Craig forgot that he was supposed to be disgusted by creatures like him. Tweek knelt on the table on all fours, staring down Craig, whose mouth was open from gaping at the blonde. “Am I right?” That was when Tweek straightened his back, so he was higher than the taller man. Something dark wrapped around the goat legs, and soon that hairy pair of animal limbs was replaced by pale, almost hairless human legs. And that wasn’t the only part of human anatomy the imp imitated. A soft dick now hung where nothing was before. “That’s what you’re interested in, right?”

Tweek’s voice wasn’t as high as usual, and gone were the tremors that usually punctuated his words. He sounded just like the employees at the brothels Craig sometimes walked past. Craig swallowed hard, looking at those beautiful legs attached to that even more beautiful face, but before he could lose himself, he snapped out of it. He grabbed his cross again and held it in front of Tweek, who jumped back with a hiss, the goat legs replacing the perfectly human legs again.

“You goddamn…! What are you, some kind of incubus?!” Craig’s cheeks turned red. He was embarrassed that he almost got aroused by a demon.

“No! I’m just an imp!”

“And imps can change their appearance?!”

“Some can. I have enough energy because of all the unbelievers,” Tweek explained, flying up to the ceiling.

“Come down here so I can get rid of you!”

“GAH! Please don’t!”

“You tried to trick me!”

“I didn’t want to trick you! I thought that I could pay you that way…? Do you a favor so you would let me live here in the church.” The blonde’s face was as red as his horns, proof that he was most likely telling the truth.

Craig looked up at him, sighing heavily. “Okay, fine. You can stay as long as you don’t do any bullshit and you stay away from the people. And don’t you dare try to trick me again!”

Tweek nodded quickly, gliding back down to the ground and landing there safely. “Okay, I promise.”

“Good. I will leave now.”

“Already?” If Craig didn’t know better, he’d say the imp almost sounded sad. Maybe he was lonely and wanted to talk to someone after being invisible all those years. But Craig didn’t have the time to play with a demon. He needed to check on Father Maxi and talk to him.

“I have to help someone out. I will come back tomorrow anyway.” Craig grabbed his bag before walking to the doors of the church, where he turned back to Tweek. “Don’t break anything. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” When a small smile grew on Tweek’s lips, the pastor had to hide the blush that was bursting over his cheeks. Then he left.

That night, Craig dreamed of Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first Chapter of Sickening Desire!  
> The whole story is already written and Beta read and I’m thinking about posting a chapter every 3-5 days! There are only 3 Chapters and a very short epiloge.  
> For people who read my other fanfictions: I’m currently in a weird part of my life and I’m having trouble writing because of a constant headache. I’m sorry but I don’t know when I’ll be able to upload. 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> By the way: I'm still looking for a Beta Reader for my Staig fanfiction! The first chapter is already up here on AO3! When you got interested write me on Tumblr or send me an ask! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated and very motivational!


	2. Et Filii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole story was Beta read by lovely [Enisy!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy/)  
> She helped me to grow as a writer so go and check the writing out!

Over the following months, Craig got to know Tweek better. The imp was able to get into the church through one of the children’s parents. He used to trick and scare people so it would be easier for another demon to devour their souls, but he stopped. The little imp got scared when he saw the monsters that he had helped, and he decided to flee, find shelter where no demon would look for him, and the only logical place was the church. Tweek didn’t know why Craig was the only one who could see him. He thought maybe because Craig had a gift.

Craig started to spend more time with the little demon, talking to him when no one else was in the church. The demon always flew around him, watching him work and clean the building while listening to his stories and sometimes commenting on them. They became friends. One of the reasons for this was probably that Craig didn’t spend much time with others. Of course, people came to services, which the imp watched from above, and they came for confessions, but Craig rarely spent time with anyone outside the church.

Clyde had to help his father with the shop, and he’d gotten protective of his older sister, spending more time with her now that she was completely healthy again. Jimmy had gone to a monastery, where he became a monk, living there under the auspice He tried to be a comedian but had to learn that people weren’t ready for his humor, they couldn’t laugh about his jokes. Sadly travelling around to find the audience that would appreciate him wasn’t possible because of his disability. He sometimes came over to talk to Craig, telling him about things he’d seen outside and jokes he’d come up with. Token had become a doctor, helping out the villagers by giving them medicine and paying them house calls. One of his main patients was Father Maxi; the pastor now lived in his house, as he was too sick to return to his small room in the church. He helped the people in the village who were willing to come by and confess if they didn’t feel like walking all the way to the church. 

Since Father Maxi couldn’t visit the church anymore, Craig took over completely and turned into a pastor at the young age of nineteen. He moved into the room where Father Maxi used to live and so . He only went to town to get food or to visit someone at home. That also meant he spent most of his time with Tweek, who grew up alongside him.

But there was someone else Craig got to know: his name was Thomas. 

A loud and lustful groan echoed through the church, bouncing off the high walls and sent back to Craig, who was enjoying the sounds the young man on his lap was making. Craig sat on one of the benches, looking up at the blonde who was riding his dick in slow thrusts, whimpering when his prostate was hit the right way. Craig stroked Thomas’s pale skin, as he bounced up and down. “Fucking shit,” Thomas moaned, leaning forward to press his open mouth to Craig’s, burying his curses against the taller man. Their tongues danced together, creating a slick feeling that Craig and Thomas enjoyed as their orgasms crept closer. 

When Thomas felt that he couldn’t hold back much longer, he threw his head back, bathing in the bliss. Craig’s grunt synchronized with the young man’s sinful moan, as both rode out their orgasms, twitching lightly. Craig’s clouded eyes didn’t stay on Thomas, who was still sitting on his hip, enjoying the feeling of fullness for a bit longer. Instead, the yellow eyes locked with red ones. Tweek watched them; he always watched when Craig had someone in the church to fulfill his sexual desire. He had started watching from the ceiling, hiding behind one of the wooden beams, but he’d kept coming closer. Now he was sitting on the prayer table, closely watching every move.

The red eyes shone brightly in the dark church, the rain clouds from outside making sure that no sun could enter. Craig leaned forward to wrap his arms around the still -panting Thomas, kissing his neck softly. His eyes were still locked with Tweek’s, as the latter slowly lay down on the table, his back hitting the cold stone while he stared at Craig. Thomas’s moans filled the church once again, as Craig started to drag his teeth along the soft skin, before biting into the crook of his neck, sucking hungrily. Tweek gulped and arched his back from the table, his tail swinging around while one wing hung down to the ground.

“Craig - _f_ _uck_ \- I need to go home before - _shit_ \- the rain gets worse!” Thomas whined, pressing himself close to Craig, who slowly pulled away to look into his brown eyes. The man was different from the rest: he was constantly swearing , unable to keep the words contained. A lot of people were scared of him because they thought that he was possessed, but Craig had never seen any demons around him or felt them trying to steal his soul. The poor blonde just had bad luck, having been born with a disease no one could understand.

“Yeah, good idea.” Craig let go of his lover, watching him climbing down and quickly getting dressed again. While Thomas was completely nude, Craig only had to zip up his pants after tucking his cock back inside. He stood up and put his chullo back on, before turning to Thomas, who was tying his shoelaces. “Should I walk you out?”

“No, don’t – _s hit_ – worry, I’m not a child,” Thomas answered, standing back up with a blush. “I-I... see you next week?” With a nod from Craig, the blonde ran out of the building, hurrying back home. Before Craig could go get stuff to clean Thomas’ mess from the bench, he heard a snicker. The pastor turned around, annoyed but not showing it.

“Oh my, that was a ride,” Tweek cackled, still lying on his back and holding his hands in front of his mouth. But Craig wasn’t stupid: behind that laugher and mockery was bitterness. “That’s the third time now. The poor man comes here to confess something, and you two end up fucking.”

“Shut up,” Craig groaned while flipping the imp off. “He’s the one starting it all the time, not me.”

“So is he your boyfriend?” Tweek sat up, crossing his goat legs. His wings stretched out, then fluttered lightly.

“Of course not. I’m not allowed to have a relationship like that.”

“But you’re allowed to fuck someone in the ass?” The imp leaned forward, resting his head in one hand while watching Craig. “Or be fucked in the-“

“Enough, Tweek!” Craig interrupted him, annoyed, before heading to the storage room, mumbling to himself. He found an old rag and a bucket, perfect for cleaning the benches. When he came back, he noticed Tweek was gone from the table, but he didn’t care. The pastor walked back to the bench and leaned down to clean it, sighing a bit as he watched the semen hanging on the rag.

When everything was clean again, he got back up, stretching lightly before picking up the bucket. He went outside and splashed its contents on the ground, watching the rain wash it away. With a satisfied nod, he walked back inside to put the bucket back into the cramped room, looking around and finding that he had to clean that room soon, too. Another sigh escaped Craig’s throat while leaving the small room, the door closing with a loud creak. Walking back to the table, the pastor asked himself where his little imp friend had disappeared to. Usually he came to talk with him at this time, but he probably was angry that Craig had sex with Thomas.

That was one thing Craig didn’t understand: Tweek was obviously jealous of Thomas, with whom he had slept a few times now. But why should a demon, the servant of Satan himself, be jealous of a farmer, simply because Craig slept with him? Of course, over the years, some kind of bond had been forged between the imp and the pastor, wrong as it was. And Craig couldn’t hide the fact that he had a small crush on the blonde: just like the imp had snuck into the church, he’d also snuck inside the pastor’s heart. That was despite the fact that he knew his feelings would never be reciprocated. Demons couldn’t feel love - that’s what Father Maxi had taught him.

Suddenly, two pale arms slid around Craig’s neck, hugging his throat like two snakes who sneak around a tree trunk. He felt a hot breath of his ear, and for a second he thought Satan himself had come from hell to pull him down. But then a soft whine escaped the lips of the creature behind him. “Craig,” moaned Tweek right into Craig’s ear, his voice sultry while his chest pressed against the pastor’s back. “Aren’t you scared?”

“Of what?” asked Craig, unable to raise his voice above a mumble.

“That God won’t accept you into his heaven because you sleep around like some cheap whore.” Tweek pressed his lips against the other’s ear, making him shiver at the contact. “You preach for others to live in chastity, while you keep finding people to fuck in the house of God... and all of them are men.” A giggle escaped the imp’s lips.

“I only tell them not to overdo it and make children all the damn time,” Craig argued, turning his head to glance at Tweek. “And God doesn’t care whether one lies with a man or a woman, as long as they love each other.”

“But do you?” Tweek’s tongue licked the back of Craig’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Do you really love all the people you’ve slept with? Butters? Kenny? Gregory? Thomas?” The more names came out of the imp’s mouth, the more he spat them out like venom, disgusted by each and every one of them. “Do you like blondes? Would the pastor sink low enough to moan the name of a _demon?”_

Craig’s eyes turned wide as he spun around, freeing himself from the imp’s arms and grabbing them in the process, as if they were snakes that tried to whisper sweet promises into his ear. He pushed Tweek against one of the big pillars that supported the roof of the church. Now Craig was in control, holding Tweek’s hands over his head and looking down at him, amber eyes locking with blood-red. “Don’t think so lowly of me.”

“But am I wrong? I can see through your charade, Craig. Every time you fuck one of them, your eyes search for me. I can hear your soul screaming for me. Screaming for a demon in lust and want.” A small smirk grew on Tweek’s lips, and his leathery wings spread, wrapping around Craig and pulling him closer to his demonic body. “Why do you fight?”

Craig swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth, and as he opened his mouth to answer, he froze, feeling Tweek’s hot breath on his own lips. That alone was enough to make the pastor roll back his eyes. The thought of feeling Tweek close and being inside him was clouding his mind. “I can’t…”

Tweek cut off Craig’s mumbling. “Why not? I’m not an incubus. I can’t steal your soul with physical contact, but I can still make you feel good.” A loud gasp leaked out of Craig’s mouth when he felt a pair of legs wrap around his hips, pulling him even closer than before. He glanced down to see that the imp’s legs had transformed into human ones again, and he wasn’t wearing any pants. Now Tweek’s obvious erection pressed against Craig’s hidden hard-on, rubbing it lightly to how much Tweek wanted him, too. “Come on, Craig. It will feel good for both of us.”

“But…” Before Craig could reject the offer, two hands cupped his face, making him look into Tweek’s large, shiny red eyes. Unable to escape the situation, their lips met, moving against each other hungrily, and when their tongues touched, they both let go. Craig pressed Tweek more firmly against the pillar, devouring him and the sounds he made, his hips jerking up and making the imp moan. Tweek’s wings enveloped the two like a caterpillar in a cocoon, hiding something soon to be beautiful.

Craig felt intoxicated: Tweek’s tongue against his own felt perfect and he wouldn’t let them part, not even to take a breath. He could feel Tweek grin against his lips, moving his hips along Craig’s to feel the friction. Then the imp reached down, opening Craig’s pants to pull out his cock, pumping it lightly. Craig grunted into their kiss, jerking into the imp’s hand eagerly, which made the demon giggle. The blonde pulled his head away, making Craig attack his throat immediately, ripping the buttons of the green shirt off to slide his hands over his chest. Tweek enjoyed all the attention his skin was getting and used the opportunity to say something in Latin, something Craig didn’t understand and didn’t care about.

When Tweek’s hand found Craig’s cock again, the taller man twitched lightly, feeling the lube that coated the imp’s fingers and was soon spread over his cock. Tweek grinned widely at the blush on Craig’s face, while the pastor plastered him with kiss marks . Not that they would last long, but Craig didn’t need to know that. “Craig, you ready?” he mouthed into his ear , feeling him shiver in response. Lifting his hips to line his entrance with Craig’s hard and lubricated cock, the imp could feel Craig shifts lightly.

“Don’t you need preparation?” There was concern in the pastor’s muffled voice. Tweek could almost imagine hanging dog ears on his head. He chuckled in amusement, holding one hand in front of his mouth, which made Craig glance up with a questioning look.

“Oh, my dear, no, I don’t need any preparation. I’m a demon - I can control this on my own, don’t worry.” With those words, Craig’s worry was shoved aside, and he immediately started to slide inside the smaller demon. Once Craig had entered him completely, a wave of intoxication flooded over him, pulling his thoughts to a place he’d never been before. Without thinking about it, he felt his hips bucking up , almost violating the creature in front of him, he was so out of control. He looked down and watched his cock disappear inside Tweek’s tight muscles, feeling him squeeze it perfectly. It looked painful, but when his yellow eyes found the imp’s face, he could see him smiling widely, screams of desire escaping the perfect lips. 

Tweek’s red eyes were staring into Craig’s, capturing his soul in this perfect moment, and the pastor thought what he always thought when looking at Tweek. This demon, a sinful monster and lackey of Satan himself, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and Craig wanted this beauty to remain. What they were doing in the shelter of the red wings was an act of love between two races that should never feel this way for each other. Craig felt Tweek’s tail wrap around his leg tightly, announcing that he was close, so the pastor sped up while pressing his forehead against the demon’s, which was drenched with sweat. Their eyes locked, and Craig drowned in the shiny red, like an ocean of blood from all the sinners in this world.

The imp leaned forward and pressed his open mouth against the pastor’s, demanding it to open , too. Craig obeyed and felt a long tongue slip inside. Sharp fangs moved against the pastor’s lips, , drawing blood. Suddenly, a strong squeeze around Craig’s dick made him shiver and shoot his load right inside the imp, and when he looked down, he saw a white fluid shoot out of Tweek. The imp moaned loudly and sultrily, his tongue still moving inside Craig’s bloody mouth, and only pulled back after the pastor had ridden his orgasm out.

The sound of heavy breathing spread inside the church, echoing off the walls and windows. Tweek grinned and let his legs drop back down before leaning in, his mouth at Craig’s ear, and purring: “I found myself a sinful Pastor.”

And all Craig could think about was how beautiful the little imp looked.

Over the coming weeks, the demon and the pastor kept up their intercourse, falling into the trap of lust every minute they were alone. Craig noticed that Tweek turned more beautiful with every passing day, and it was hard for him to go to sleep at night. The idea of Tweek suddenly disappearing and returning to hell while he was chained to sleep was too real a possibility. He often stayed awake, sometimes for days on end. Most days he fell asleep on one of the benches without noticing it how unconscious takes over, Tweek always peering at him from above. 

One evening, when the sun had already started to make space for the moon, Craig heard the church door open. He heard noises coming closer and glanced at Tweek, who was floating above him, watching the people approaching the prayer table like an unstoppable horde. “Craig!” a familiar voice spoke up, and Craig had to rub his eyes to actually see who was standing in front of him. It was Clyde with Token and Jimmy, all three looking up at him with a concern he couldn’t understand. “Man, you look tired.”

“I had a lot work lately,” Craig answered, rubbing his eyes a bit more, before laying them on the table and looking down at his three childhood friends. “What are you doing here so late?”

“W-W-We we-we-weee-were wor-worried,” stuttered Jimmy .A brown habit was draped over his body.

“Why should you be worried?” Craig raised an eyebrow and walked the two steps down to be at eye level.

„You lost some weight over the last few weeks and have bags under your eyes,“ answered Token with a worried frown. „Are so many people asking for your help that you don‘t have time to sleep for at least a few hours a night?“

“It’s been busy lately, yes,” Craig lied, not wanting to tell them about the demon living in the church or about their affair. He felt Tweek’s arms wrap around his shoulders .He rested his head beside the pastor’s, while glaring at the other three people. They started to look around and fidget nervously, probably able to feel the demon’s eyes on them. Clyde took a small step back before hugging himself, his breath fogging in front of his mouth.

“Is it getting cold in here?”

“I think it’s pretty warm,” disagreed Craig, feeling hot where the imp touched him. “It’s summer, Clyde. You’re probably getting sick.”

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at his friend like he was thinking about a complicated psalm. His eyes wandered around the room, stopping at a crucifix with a lot of dust on it. Again, his eyes narrowed. Token was talking to Craig, saying that he looked exhausted, that he rarely left the church these days and hadn’t visited Father Maxi in a long time. But the only explanation the pastor gave was that he had a lot to deal with inside the church: a lot of people would come for confession and ask for advice, and there wasn’t a need to leave the building.

“D-Di-Did y-you hear ab-abo-aboooo-about Ma-Marsh?” threw in Jimmy. His eyes seemed to concentrate on Craig’s face, but in reality they were slightly ajar and fixed on his shoulder.

“Marsh?” Craig repeated with a confused look .He leaned into his right shoulders lightly, as Tweek kissed his cheek and nibbled at his ear. “What’s with him?”

“You didn’t hear?” Token asked. When his friend stared blankly at him, he proceeded to explain: “He ran away with Broflovski. Grabbed two horses and left South Park.”

“Why?” coughed Craig, turning away from his friends while holding the back of his hand in front of his mouth.

“Because those two are in love, obviously. The families disagreed with their relationship because of their religious differences, so they left. Only a letter was left behind, saying that no one should look for them.”

“Mrs. Marsh didn’t come to you for help?” This time Clyde was the one asking, still hugging his own body like a freezing child. When Craig shook his head, he continued, “I bet the poor woman is crying her heart out right now. She’s completely alone because her daughter moved out already.” Tears were streaming down Clyde’s face. This was not such a common occurrence anymore: Clyde had learned to hold his crying back.

“An ea-easy tar-target for a de-demon,” mumbled Jimmy to himself, loud enough for the others to hear. Craig saw Tweek twitch lightly, his crimson eyes fixed on the man and his tail swinging around behind him. “Yo-You shou-should check on her, Cr-Craig.”

The pastor nodded. A lonely woman who had lost all her family was an easy target for all kinds of demonic creatures, and he wasn’t in the mood for an exorcism. “I will visit her tomorrow morning to make sure that no godless monsters take over her soul. She doesn’t deserve that.” His eyes found Token’s, then Clyde’s, and finally Jimmy’s. “You guys should leave now, before it gets too dark to ride back home safely.”

“C-Can I ta-talk to you, alo-alone?” When he saw his friends’ betrayed looks, he sighed: “I-It’s a-abo-about wo-work.” Clyde groaned loudly.He and Token didn’t understand much of anything when Craig and Jimmy talked business, so they complied and left them alone.

“What is it, Jimmy?” Craig went to one of the benches and sat down. Jimmy was probably tired from standing the whole time, and the crutches were digging into his arms. Sure enough, Jimmy joined him with a smile. Tweek flew up to the ceiling and to the giant crucifix that hung over the prayer table. He couldn’t touch it, of course- he would burn his skin - but he liked to float around it while looking at the carved figure. 

“Yo-Your eyes,” Jimmy started.

“What about them?”

“Th-They’re l-l-lo-lo-losi-losing their li-light.” Craig’s eyes widened at those words, and he could hear Tweek’s wings flutter in the air, making the crucifix swing lightly. “The-They’re tu-turni-turning gr-grey, Craig.”

The pastor’s hand slid over one of his eyes, the other one wide with shock. “What?”

Jimmy took his friend’s hand, staring seriously into Craig’s eyes, which weren’t as yellow and lively as the last time he’d seen him. In fact, Craig’s eyes looked faint, like they were running out of energy to stay open, the shiny yellow slowly giving way to a faint grey. “Th-they are cha-changing.” Suddenly, Tweek was behind Jimmy, making his hair move as if a strong wind had hit it. His red eyes were glaring down at Jimmy and Craig’s interlocked hands, and Craig could feel his friend shudder. “Wh-what i-i-is goi-going o-on?”

Craig pulled his hand out of Jimmy’s, while leaning back and peering at Tweek, whose face looked dark. “Nothing, Jimmy. I bet you’re just imagining things. I have to admit, I am tired, and that’s why I want to go to sleep now. You should leave.” Before Jimmy could say anything else, the pastor stood up and walked over to the prayer table, where he turned back to his friend. “Leave, please. Everything is okay, I promise.”

Jimmy’s brown eyes found Craig’s yellow-greyish ones before he lifted himself up on his crutches, sighing loudly. “Okay.” He slowly walked to the door, with Craig watching every step he took. He wished him a final good night, then the heavy doors fell shut behind him. The pastor sighed loudly, rubbing his temples with his fingers, before looking up and finding Tweek right in front of him, kneeling on the table.

With a surprised yelp, Craig took a few steps back, groaning when he realized it was only the imp. “What was that?” he sighed, staring at Tweek who was making himself bigger by kneeling on his temporarily human legs. A loud _tsk_ left the demon’s mouth, and Craig started to get angry .It was true that he felt more exhausted than usual, and now that the others had talked to him, he had mixed feelings about this affair. “Don’t make that annoyed noise at me, Tweek! What was Jimmy saying about my eyes losing their light?!”

The demon was looking at his sharp nails, pretending that none of this was major information. He finally looked up before changing his position, letting his legs fall down the edge of the table and crossing them.

“I don’t know, okay?” he said. “You aren’t sleeping a lot lately, that’s true, so of course you are exhausted.”

“Are you an incubus?”

“What?!” Tweek’s wings spread wide at the pastor’s question, his fangs showing as his mouth stood open in shock. “I already told you that I’m not!”

“But this all started after we had sex!” Craig yelled, his voice sounding weak in the big hall, just barely echoing. He felt like another, much weaker version of his usual self: the pastor who used to preach to the masses about God and Salvation was now a fragile boy. “Why do I feel like something is sucking out my soul?!”

“Gah! I don’t know!” The imp twitched, falling back on a behavior from when he and Craig had just gotten to know each other. He pulled at his blond hair, before flying over to Craig and landing before his feet, their faces only a few inches apart. “Craig, I don’t know why you’re so exhausted, probably because – _g_ _hn_ –because you haven’t left the church for such a long time. You need some fresh air!” His wide wings spread over Craig’s head, pulling him close so their chests were pressed against each other. Tweek got on his tiptoes and started to kiss along his lover’s jaw line, purring lightly to relax him. “I would never hurt you, Craig. You’re so important to me.”

Craig finally calmed down and sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist to pull him closer. “I know, I’m just…so tired, and Jimmy said some really weird stuff to me.” He sniffed Tweek’s hair and felt an even stronger attraction to him, their souls touching lightly.

Tweek kissed the crook of Craig’s neck, grinning against his skin and sucking lightly before mumbling: “Maybe you should stay in the village for a bit after visiting that Marsh woman tomorrow. Get some fresh air and enjoy the nice weather outside. Maybe that will appease your overprotective friends.” The pastor hummed, his hands sliding over Tweek’s back, like he was trying to make a map of every little bump. “Craig?”

Another soft hum.

“Would you exorcise me if your friends found out about us and looked down on our love?”

That made Craig pull back and look into the eyes of his forbidden love, which seemed to get more fiery and wild every day. “Never. They’d have to deal with it.” A wide smile spread over the imp’s face. He pulled Craig closer and resumed sucking on his skin. Craig felt blessed; as Tweek’s fangs tore his skin like it was made of paper, leaving marks. He closed his eyes, enjoying how the imp steadied him, and soon felt his mind entering the blessed state of love.

How lucky he was to have a beautiful imp like Tweek in his life.

The next day, Craig did as he’d said and rode down to the village in the direction of the Marsh house. Some people stopped him to give him something to eat, mentioning his pale skin and tired eyes with a concern that Craig appreciated.

Other people simply waved at him, including Clyde‘s sister. It was good to see her looking healthy and whole again. Craig still remembered the horrible black creature hanging over her shoulder at Mrs. Donovan‘s funeral, the one only he‘d been able to see. He’d leaned over to his father, asking him what that creature was sitting on the shoulder of Clyde’s sister, but he’d said that it was not the right time for joking around. Craig hadn’t understood. Just a short time later, he‘d met Tweek for the first time: the only demon he‘d encountered who wasn‘t ugly and dangerous. Tweek was soft and breathtakingly beautiful.

Craig’s white horse came to a stop in front of the Marsh house, and he immediately noticed the silence on the farm. He could hear the wind blowing, whistling through the slots of the barn and the house from which soft cries escaped. With a small sigh, Craig got off his horse and walked over to the house, avoiding the mud under him as well as possible before knocking on the door. Inside, the cries came to a halt, and someone moved toward the door while sniffling, probably trying to calm down. It was no surprise when Mrs. Marsh, Sharon, opened the door with red and puffy eyes, a small trail of snot leading from her nose down to her mouth. “Father Craig?” she asked with a whimpering voice, trying and failing to hide her sorrow.

“Hello, Mrs. Marsh. May I come in?”

“Of course!” The woman opened the door more widely and stepped aside, leaving enough space for the pastor to enter the house. He noticed that the widow was still, even after all these years, wearing mostly black.

“Mrs. Marsh, Randy died a long time ago. Wearing black is not a social imperative anymore,” said Craig, stepping closer to a table with a basket of old-looking bread on it. He turned to the woman, who closed the door and sniffed again, gesturing to a chair to offer him a seat.

“Oh, I’m not wearing this because of my husband, Father. I lost someone else just a few days ago,” Sharon croaked out, while walking to the small fireplace near the table. “Can I offer you something to drink?”

“Water would be nice,” mumbled Craig, still looking at the bread. He sat down near it and wrinkled his nose lightly, noticing how hard it already was. “Mrs. Marsh, Stanley isn’t dead.”

The woman didn’t answer right away. She placed a cup of water in front of the pastor, sliding into the nearest chair. “I know, Father, but it feels like he is. My little Stanley left me alone on this big farm without saying a word to me, left me to love another man.” She sniffed into an old-looking rug that clearly needed washing. “You are right; he isn’t dead, but that just makes it worse .Knowing that he left me of his free will hurts so much more than having him forced out of my life.” Another stream of tears slid down Mrs. Marsh’s pale and sunken cheeks- she probably hadn’t eaten in a few days.

She was easy prey for a demon. 

“Mrs. Marsh, I can assure you that your son didn’t leave you because he stopped loving you. He came to me for confession and had a fierce internal battle.” Craig sighed an dtook a sip of water. “Stanley had trouble accepting himself as a person who loves another man - and that this other man was his childhood friend didn’t help. We talked, and I explained to him that God doesn’t hate people who love their own gender, but people like his father made him think that. He probably thought that you and the Broflovski family wouldn’t accept him, so he listened to his instincts and fled with Kyle.”

Sharon’s eyes were frozen on the figure of the man in front of her, staring at him in shock and contemplation. Her left eye twitched lightly before her gaze wandered down to the table in front of her. She was still pulling at the rug in her hands. “Father… I am probably at fault for his sudden run. I surprised them on the farm when they were… you know… doing what I did with my husband when he was still alive and sane. I reacted badly. I screamed and scared Kyle off, not because I’m not okay with what they did– I couldn’t care less as long as my Stanley is happy – but I was so startled seeing them like that that I just reacted without thinking.” The woman brought the rug back up to her face, sniffing into it before looking up again, tears stinging her blue eyes. “I scared my son away.”

Craig rubbed his eyes and then his whole face, barely suppressing a groan. This woman was broken and hurt, and it would not be long before a demon tried to devour her soul, most likely with success. He had to do something. “Mrs. Marsh, can I tell you a secret only a few people know about me?”

Sharon looked at him in confusion before nodding, too curious to decline.

“I’m like your son.” Silence. “Just like Stanley, I like men sexually. That’s why he came to confess to me and trusted me with the topic, because I can understand him. And I know how it is to have a father who thinks that people like me are sinners, even though I myself am a pastor and a man of God. Nevertheless, I love my father because he is my family. He gave me a place to call home and took care of me. He is not a bad man, he simply doesn’t understand that there are people who feel attracted to the same gender. Maybe one day he will, maybe he won’t, but I will always feel some kind of love towards him, and I am sure Stanley feels the same towards you.”

After his little speech, the pastor smiled at Mrs. Marsh, glad to see her tears had dried and a small smile was on her lips. Of course, what he’d told her was bullshit: it _was_ possible to hate one’s parents. In this case, though, they were simply too confused to understand such a complicated topic as love. And Craig was sure that Stanley could never hate the woman who had always been there for him as a child. Stanley was too much of a sissy for that, and Mrs. Marsh was simply too nice of a woman and too good of a mother. Their bond could never be broken: Craig knew that. He was certain that Stanley would return sooner rather than later and apologize to her for leaving.

“Thank you, Father Tucker, that really helped,” Sharon said with relief, standing up and putting the dirty rug on the kitchen counter. “My Stanley is a clever boy. I am sure he will return one day and I can explain my reaction to him.” She looked at the pastor and sighed when he nodded at her. “I should come to the church more often, I guess. You seem to have helped Stan out a lot in the past without me noticing. But after what happened to Randy… it was hard for me to return to a place built for a being who let this happen to my husband.”

“I understand that, Mrs. Marsh. Don’t worry about your conscience. God also protects people who don’t come to church every day. He protects everyone as much as possible.” Craig stood up, his glass now empty. “But demons are clever and powerful. It’s for us priests and pastors to notice them and help people, as we are sent by God. We simply weren’t fast enough, and I apologize for that.” He made a small bow, but Sharon stopped him with her hands on his shoulders.

“Don’t be, Father. My husband was an idiot to fall for the promises of such a monster, and you tried to help him toward the end. It’s just like a disease–sometimes we are too late to notice, and there’s nothing we can do to help.” She sighed lightly. “I just hope he is in a better place now and that I will meet him again.” When Craig’s head shot up, the woman twitched and quickly added, “Someday! I’m not ready to leave this place yet .My daughter needs me, and I have to wait for Stanley’s return.” She chuckled, scratching her head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

The pastor sighed in relief and made his way outside. “Please don’t scare me like that.” Sharon followed close behind, still chuckling. Craig got on his mare’s back with little difficulty, wiggling his behind to get a bit more comfortable on the leather saddle. His mare enjoyed the stroking of the woman for a bit before the pastor left the farm, hoping that Stanley would return as soon as possible –before the woman fell back into grief and depression.

Craig guided his mare to the path that led through the cleaner part of the village: less mud on the ground and more children playing. This was the way that led to Father Maxi’s house, where he’d been living since he got too ill and feeble to return to the church. Craig missed him: he was a good listener and helped him sort out heavy thoughts that wouldn’t let him sleep at night. Now he had to sort them out himself, telling his own mind that he was worrying too much over simple things. Like the imp who lived in the church. Of course, Craig had never told Maxi about Tweek, never mentioned the blond creature who’d seduced a man of God like the snake had done with Eve.

But Tweek wasn’t evil: he didn’t pull Craig out of paradise and into a dark world where he could die . Just like in Adam and Eve’s case, though, Craig’s life had only truly begun once the demon had entered it. Tweek made him feel that there was something worth living for, something worth dying for...made him feel unlike the monotonous boy he’d been before. Even though living with the demon was exhausting, and Craig felt like he had to force himself out of bed in the morning –if he’d even made it to his bed the night before – it was worth it. The way those eyes shone at him, like rubies on an affluent woman’s ring... Craig needed the imp in his life. 

It was only when his horse came to a stop that Craig noticed he was zoning out, thinking about his lover waiting in the church all alone. But Tweek had told him to stay outside for a bit, get some color back and take a breath of the fresh summer air, which smelled like apples and cherries. And cows. Craig wrinkled his nose. He got off the mare and tied her close to the house, before walking up to the wooden door and knocking on it four times, never three . Inside, Craig could hear someone getting up, coughing heavily and slowly nearing the door r to greet the unexpected visitor, coughing heavily from time to time. When the door finally opened, Craig had to take a step back. Such a nauseating stench wafted from the house that his hand flew up and over his nose.

“Father Maxi?” Craig asked, trying hard not to retch in the man’s face.

“Craig?” Maxi’s eyes widened lightly. “Boy, you look awful!”

 _Craig_ looked awful? Father Maxi probably hadn’t looked in a mirror lately, if he thought that _he_ was worse for the wear. The man who had taught Craig everything about God and the Bible looked fallen in. His big stomach was gone and his hair was almost completely grey. His shirt was hanging off the once-broad shoulders, and the muscles on his arms were gone, too. But what stood out to Craig the most were his eyes: the shining blue eyes were dull, almost dead, and there were bags under them.

“No offense, Father Maxi, but you aren’t looking too good yourself,” Craig said with concern, stepping closer to the man. “Can I come in?”

“Of course. I’m sorry for making you wait.” Maxi made way for the slightly taller man, letting him into the small house that was full of disgusting smells, enough to make him gag. “It’s been some time since you visited me. Here, sit down.”They both took a seat, and Maxi looked at him with worry. “You look sick, Craig. Are you feeling okay?”

“Just a bit tired,” Craig answered, while trying to figure out what to do with his hands. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited you for some time. It was hard for me to leave the church. Someone might have needed my help.”

“I understand. I was in your place once, and even though I was lonely, I’m glad to hear that your work is so important to you. But it looks like you need a break, my son. Your skin is pale and your cheeks sunken in... and those bags under your eyes. Are so many people coming to confession and services lately?”

“Not really,” groaned Craig, resting one arm on the table and cupping his face with his hand, rubbing his stinging eyes. “I’m not sleeping too well lately. But I guess that comes from over thinking stuff that is not worth over thinking. And Father, you look pretty bad, too, and I know from Token that, unlike me, you are sick.” A small cough escaped Craig’s throat, and Father Maxi followed suit, coughing more heavily. “And you _sound_ sick.”

“Well, I’m taking my medicine,” argued Maxi, holding his hand in front of his mouth to cough into it. “But a lot of people get sick. Most of the adults near my house aren’t able to leave their houses.”

Craig’s eyebrows furrowed at this. He turned to look out of the window for a few seconds, then back to his mentor when he finished coughing. “I didn’t notice. So many children were running around outside.”

“Well, they try to pretend that it’s nothing big. Too scared that it’s another plague out to get them, death knocking on everyone’s door. I can’t blame them, and I told them to go to church to ask for help, but they wouldn’t listen. Some even threw stones after me.” He sighed at the memory, showing Craig some blue marks on his arm where the stones had hit him.

“And this gross smell is simply the smell of disease then…”

“What smell?”

“The smell that’s in your house. A wave attacked my nose when you opened the door.”

“Oh, I don’t even notice it… probably because I’m always in here. You get used to it.”

“I guess,” the younger pastor mumbled, looking around the house. “Not to scare you, but it smells like death in here.”

“Oh my, no wonder everyone is so scared. I probably smell like that and people think it’s a bad omen. Good thing I stopped visiting people. Maybe they’d get even sicker from my disease,” grunted Maxi, annoyed that he had never noticed it himself and might have scared his fellow villagers.

“Yeah, it’s probably safer to stay home for now, at least till Token says you’re completely healthy again.” Craig glanced around as he spoke, feeling watched. “Do you know if he’s helping the other people in your neighborhood?”

“I don’t know. Some of them don’t want to be treated by someone with a different skin color. It’s like they got a fucking stick up their asses ,” hissed Father Maxi, and Craig looked at him with wide eyes. He had never heard Father Maxi talk like that: he’d always been the kind of person to stay calm and polite, even when he disagreed with others’ way of thinking. When Maxi noticed Craig’s gaze, he coughed lightly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that. Please forget it.”

Craig could only nod. Everyone’s tongue slipped sometimes, and even though Father Maxi was a man of God, he wasn’t God Himself. Just like Craig, he probably wore a mask in front of others to show them the right way, while swearing internally. Father Maxi was only human after all. And, even though Craig would never admit it out loud, he thought that God Himself must be swearing up there, when he watched his little creations sinning every day. Swearing was normal, especially if you’d grown up in South Park, where weird stuff happened on a daily basis.

Things had calmed down since Clyde’s sister had been freed from the creature that had tried to devour her.

But now, a plague seemed to be traveling through the village, like death on his journey to collect souls like souvenirs. And a pastor was defenseless against a disease. That’s what doctors were for. And even if it seemed unfair that God would let something like this happen, Craig couldn’t do much. God’s messages were impossible for humans to understand.

Craig got yanked out of his thoughts when Father Maxi started to cough more heavily than before, leaning forward on the table with both hands in front of his mouth. Out of concern, Craig went behind the older man’s chair, lightly patting his back to help him through the sudden coughing fit. Once he’d calmed down, some drool ran out of his mouth, mixed with something dark, probably blood. Maybe Father Maxi was sicker than everyone thought. Before Craig could bring it up, the grey-haired man grabbed a rug and wiped the dark drool away from his mouth, inhaling heavily. “Come on, Father, I will help you to your bed.” Without a protest, Maxi accepted the help of the younger man and went to bed, groaning once he lay down.

“It’s not easy. We’re getting older every day, we live and die at the same time,” the older man mumbled, looking at the ceiling while Craig pulled a blanket over him.

“I thought I was the pessimist here?” Craig joked to lighten the mood. He was glad to see his mentor smile faintly at those words.

“Maybe I am dying, Craig.”

“Don’t say that. You aren’t that old. Even if I call you old all the time, I’m only kidding.”

“But I am sick, Craig, and I want you to be ready in case Token can’t help me.” Maxi looked up into the eyes of his former student, proud to see that Craig had turned into a fine man and one of the best pastors in the area. “I am proud of you, Craig. You should know that.”

“Thanks, Father Maxi, but I won’t let you die. I bet Token will be able to help you soon,” Craig assured, though there was worry in his voice. “You should sleep now to regain some strength. I have to return to the church–it’s been closed all day, and I need to make sure that no one needed my services.” All Maxi could do was nod before falling into a deep sleep, not even saying goodbye to Craig.

The younger pastor exited the house quickly, happy to leave the distasteful stench behind. After petting his loyal mare, he hoisted himself up, looking back at the small house while trotting away. It was not a long way to the church: the building was situated near the border of the village. What was bothersome for most people was the fact that it was built on a hill. Older or handicapped people had trouble getting there, since there was no paved way leading up to it but only some kind of footpath. That was one of the reasons fewer people came to services during winter: some were too weak to come. Others were simply too lazy.

Craig halted his mare at a small stable and got off, freeing her from her saddle and letting her to two other horses and walking the rest of the way on foot. When he was close, he noticed something odd: the door, which he was sure he had locked before he left, was open. Just a bit, but clearly open. A deep frown knitted Craig’s eyebrows, as he thought about the possibility of thieves having broken in to steal food or valuables. Not uncommon these days.

He crept closer to the doors, listening for any weird sounds, ready to fight if the need arose. But there was silence: no whispers, no movement, not even the wind seemed to whistle through the building.So he did what everyone in his shoes would do: he snuck a glance inside. Shock ran down his spine, taking his breath away. He tore the heavy door open and dashed inside, running down the long path toward the prayer table in front of which lay his friend, Jimmy.

One he got there he knelt down, shaking his friend’s shoulder carefully. Jimmy lay on his stomach, face hidden against the carpet of the building. And he wasn’t moving. Craig kept shaking his friend and whispering his name, before finally finding the courage to turn him around. He jumped away with a soft curse. Jimmy’s eyes were sunken in, his once pink skin was pale and cold, and his mouth wide open with a small trail of blood. Craig stared at his dead friend and tried to stop his trembling, not registering the situation completely yet, when suddenly a name ran through his mind.

“Tweek?!” Craig screamed, whipping his head left and right as he searched for the demon who must have witnessed everything. Who was probably at fault. “Where are you?! Show yourself!” When he heard a flutter behind him, he whirled around and saw Tweek floating over Jimmy’s corpse, looking scared. “What happened here?! Did you do this?!”

“He tried to exorcise me! GAH!” the imp shrieked, twitching heavily and pulling at the hem of his shirt. “He came in here and – and he knew about my existence, even looked straight at me like he could see me! He pulled out his Bible and threw this – _g nh_\- holy water around! This monk tried to kill me!”

Craig’s eyes were fixed on the lifeless body of his childhood friend, his fists clenched at his side and trembling heavily. “You killed him…!”

“I had to! It was him or me!” the imp argued, landing on the other side of the corpse, so Craig wouldn’t be able to get to him. “Wouldn’t you have done the same in my shoes?!” Craig looked up, tears clouding his vision. Everything was a blur. He shouldn’t have stayed away for so long– this was what happened when you left a demon alone in a church. He should have noticed that Jimmy knew about Tweek. The way he’d acted the day before was suspicious, but Craig had just written it off as the behavior of a worried friend.

Craig took a deep breath, trying to calm his sick stomach, which was trying to bring his breakfast back up. He knelt down beside Jimmy again, testing his pulse and breath one more time, before acknowledging that he was really gone. Craig held up his hands, fingers intertwined, then moved them to his forehead, his cross dangling down from them. He closed his eyes and prayed for his friend, hoping that God would take him to heaven and give him the afterlife he deserved. A minute later, he looked up and noticed that Tweek was still standing where he had landed, hadn’t moved an inch. “I’m mad… but I understand. Jimmy thought you were a danger for me and tried to protect me by getting rid of you. It was partly my fault. I should have explained everything to him. He was a man of God, after all, and most likely sensed you in here.”

The pastor got up and sighed, looking down at his friend and then back at Tweek. “I have to bury him,” he explained to the demon, who looked worried and a bit disturbed. “I will be right back.” He crouched down and carefully picked up the corpse. After making sure that no one was around, he stepped outside the church. Craig carried Jimmy to the graveyard at the back of the building. Officially, this graveyard was only meant for pastors, but since Craig couldn’t tell anyone what happened, he decided to bury his friend there. Jimmy was a monk, after all–maybe God would make an exception for him.

Carefully, the pastor put the corpse down on the dirty grass, before walking back into the church. When he returned, he was holding a shovel. He started to dig a grave, groaning when a big stone got in the way and he needed to use his hand to lift it out. After a few hours, he got out of the hole in the ground to inspect it, making sure Jimmy’s body could lie in it without being compressed in an uncomfortable way. Afterwards, he got back inside and carefully lowered Jimmy into the ground before climbing out again. He looked for some flowers and placed them on the chest of his now-dead friend, swallowing back some tears. Then he proceeded to close the hole again.

Once the soil was put back and the ground was even, Craig said another prayer for his lost friend before reentering the church. Inside, Tweek fell on him, sending them both crashing to the floor with the demon on top. The imp straddled Craig’s lap and hid his face in his chest. “I’m so sorry, Craig,” Tweek whined, rubbing his face against the black jacket. “I tried to just get away from him, but… that holy water was everywhere and I had to do something. I didn’t mean to kill him, I really didn’t…” He sobbed, shoulders shaking. “Please forgive me…”

Craig looked at his imp lover... boyfriend? He didn’t know which and was not in the mood to think about it. His eyes hurt from crying, and a headache had started to form at the back of his head. He pushed his chest up and leaned on one of his forearms, while the other hand slowly found Tweek’s face. Carefully, he took Tweek’s chin between his fingers, moving his head so he was looking up into Craig’s face. “God hates sins, but he always loves the sinner.” That was all Craig managed to say, and when Tweek’s arms slung around his neck, he knew that the imp felt better. He did kill Jimmy, but just to protect himself from his own possible death.

And how could Craig be angry with such a beautiful creature?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 10.07.2020 : I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THE NOT BETA-READ VERSION!!  
> Please re-read the chapter!! My programm didn't safe the file correctly and replaced it with the not beta-read version! So please go and re-read this chapter so you have a good experience without errors and correct grammatic!   
> It's 5 am when I noticed (thanks to a comment) and had to switch my computer on to replace the whole chapter with the beta-read version! SO PLEASE PLEASE DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND READ THE GOOD VERSION!  
> THANK YOU AND I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A HUGE MISTAKE! 
> 
> Thank you for reading the Second chapter of Sickening Desire! 
> 
> Fun Fact: The Name of the Fanfiction is from the Song 'Bite' by Troye Sivan. Check it out, it's really good :3  
> Another Fun Fact: Craig never knocks three times because it's taunting The Trinity (the Father, Son and Holy Spirit), I stole that from Conjuring xD
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Comments are always appreicated <3


	3. Et Spiritus Sancti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole story was Beta read by lovely [Enisy!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy/)  
> She helped me to grow as a writer so go and check their writing out!

Talk spread fast about the monk who disappeared, in South Park and the surrounding villages. Some saw it as a bad omen that a man who directed his life according to God’s will had suddenly disappeared, so more people came to talk to Craig, asking for help and advice. But the young pastor wasn’t doing so well himself; he coughed more and was exhausted all day, barely able to perform the services. There were times when he forgot about the planned services and confessions or fell asleep on one of the benches, waking up to people standing around him with worry on their faces. He tried to sleep more at night, but even after ten hours of rest, he felt exhausted throughout the day.

The only one who made his life better was Tweek. The demon had gotten more attached to the pastor after the incident with Jimmy. Thanks to him, Craig’s exhausting life was still worth waking up for, and he made Craig feel happy and he made Craig feel happy, almost high on love. Just like in that moment.

The imp lay on the prayer table with his human legs wrapped around the pastor’s hips. Loud grunting and moaning could be heard through the church, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. With fast, deep thrusts, Craig slid inside Tweek, making him grab onto the table and leave scratch marks on the stone. Grayish, once-yellow eyes looked down at the demon, who grimaced with pure pleasure, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Craig licked his lower lip, enjoying the view of his partner and grunting along with his moans.

One last squeeze of Tweek’s walls and Craig released inside him, with the demon following just a few seconds later. Both panted heavily, looking into each other’s eyes, as Craig pulled out and tucked himself into his pants again. Tweek’s goat legs returned, and his wings lifted him back up into the air, floating over the prayer table they had just dirtied with their sperm. When the pastor cleaned the table, making sure that no hint of their sexual activity was left, someone entered the church and walked up to him.

“Hey, Craig,” Token greeted him even before Craig could turn around. “I wanted to inform you that we still haven’t found any traces of Jim- holy shit!” He jumped a step back, eyes wide in shock like he had seen a ghost. “Craig, man, you look terrible!” Craig sighed lightly and stepped closer to Token, knowing that he would like to examine him a bit. The taller man took Craig’s wrist in one of his hands, while pulling the bag of an eye down to check it. “Dude.”

“I’m still a pastor, Token. How about you address me correctly?”

“Pfff, I never did before, so why start now?” Good point. “The last time I saw you was a few weeks ago, when we started looking for Jimmy. You already looked bad back then, but damn… Craig, are you sick?” Token kept passing his hands over Craig, testing his muscles, his body heat and even the reflexes of his eyes with a deep frown on his face.

“I haven’t been sleeping so well. Since Jimmy disappeared I have been feeling exhausted, to be completely honest with you,” admitted Craig, pulling his arm away with a small groan.

“Your symptoms resemble those of my other patients, including Father Maxi,” Token observed with a hand on his chin. “Those people are still worse off, though. Sometimes they remind me of ghosts, with their pale and cold skin, and all of them have lost so much weight.”Craig raised an eyebrow at Token, silently prompting him to continue with the list of symptoms. “Their eyes are dull, like there is no soul inside their bodies, and they are tired from coughing so much, so they are almost unable to sleep. Most of them spend the whole day in a daze, falling unconscious and waking up from the pain again. It’s horrible…”

“How’s Father Maxi doing?” Craig asked carefully, his voice unusually thick with worry.

Token gave his friend an apologetic look before shaking his head lightly. “I will be honest with you, Craig, because I know how important he is to you, having been your mentor all those years. He’s not doing well… I’m scared that he won’t survive this, his body is simply too weak. And now I’m dealing with something I have never seen before.” Token exhaled heavily before continuing: “They’re vomiting… stuff.” Craig’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Something black and thick like gall, smelling like dead meat. I had to struggle not to retch the first time I saw it coming out of a patient’s mouth.”

The pastor’s head shot up. He stared at Token in horror before scanning for the demon he had granted shelter. Token must have noticed him looking up at the giant crucifix that hung over the prayer table. Tweek was sitting on it and watching the pastor with cold eyes. “Shit…” Craig quickly turned around again. “Token, you have to get out of South Park. Now, get out of Park County as fast as possible! Get Clyde and your families and leave!”

“ _What_?” Token exclaimed. “What are you talking about?”

“I made a mistake, a horrible mistake, and now everyone has to pay for it,” Craig mumbled almost to himself, before grabbing Token by the shoulder and staring into his eyes grimly. “Please trust me now. No questions. You will get everyone important to you, and tell every healthy person that they have to leave Park County immediately! Tell them God informed me that he will destroy the land if needed, and that they will die if they don’t listen. And hurry.”

Token opened his mouth to say something, but when he noticed the Earnestness in the by now almost completely grey eyes of the pastor, he nodded. “Okay. Will you be all right?”

“I don’t know… But you can’t wait for me to return. Just leave. Fetch what you need to survive till the next place where you can settle down, and get out of here without looking back. Promise me.”

“…I promise.” Craig nodded and removed his hands from Token’s shoulders. With a sigh, he crossed to the prayer table to grab what he needed. “Craig, I–”

“It’s okay, Token. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to work for God. That’s the reason I am here, the reason for my very existence on this earth. I’ve been preparing for this day all my life.” As Craig walked his friend to the door, he glanced over his shoulder to see Tweek watching them with a calm that made him shiver. At the stable ,he saddled his mare, unintentionally transferring his own nervousness to her, so that she started to dance on her hooves.

“Hurry,” he told his friend, “and never come back.”

Token got on his horse, Craig on his. They looked at each other for a second before riding down the path to the village, where Token left the pastor’s side to knock on the door of the first villager. Craig spurred his horse on to make her run as fast as she could. The closer he got to Father Maxi’s house, the more nervous he became, noticing his hands trembling with the reins between the fingers. He hoped that he was wrong, that his suspicion wasn’t right and it was simply a new plague that had come to Park County. It was easier to win against a deadly plague than what he feared all this truly was.

While riding past the houses, the pastor couldn’t help but notice the silence around him. No children were playing in the streets like last time, and no animals were heard. This wasn’t good. When he reached the house of his old mentor, Craig jumped off the mare’s back, and without even tying her up, he rushed to the door. Following his panicked knocks, there was some shifting from inside and a mumble he couldn’t understand – but just shortly after, Father Maxi opened the door. The man smiled at his former student, and Craig was astonished : Maxi looked completely healthy again.

“Craig! How nice of you to visit me!” he exulted, throwing his arms up before stepping aside. “Come in, I just made tea!”

Craig entered the house with a frown, noticing that the smell of dead meat was worse now, almost suffocating. “I see you are feeling better, Father?” he asked, sitting down on the same chair as his last visit and accepting the cup of tea. Father Maxi sat down across from him, cupping his chin and smirking at him. It made Craig feel on edge, and he started to fidget in his chair, slowly and surreptitiously pulling a small capsule out of his pocket.

“Oh yes,” said Father Maxi, “Token’s medicine cured me, in the end. I feel much better and fitter than before I got ill! I bet you would feel better too if you took the medicine, Craig. It will help you gain strength you could never imagine!”

“Yeah, maybe I should,” Craig mumbled almost to himself. He watched the pastor closely as he uncorked the small vessel in his hand, fake-coughing to cover the sound. “I came here for advice, Father. You remember Stan Marsh? He ran away with his secret lover Gerald– you know, the son of the Broflovskis, Kyle and Sheila. I don’t know how to help the families in this situation.”

“Oh, of course. Love is hard to resist, and I think a confession would be good for the parents,” agreed Father Maxi. The smirk was still present on his lips, but it vanished as soon as Craig scoffed.

“Falling for such a cheap trick.” _Gerald, son of Kyle_? Really now? “You should have done more research before possessing the man who knows everyone in town!” Craig stood up, his chair clattering to the ground behind him. “Demon!” He lifted his arm and threw the content of the ampoule on Maxi, who screamed in pain and shot forward. He rubbed his eyes vigorously. When he looked up again, they were completely black. “Holy water,” Craig explained, making the sign of the cross before chanting a few Latin words. His eyes widened when he was able to see the gruesome demon that clung to Father Maxi’s body, snarling at him loudly.

Now Craig could see how Father Maxi’s house really looked. There were dark shadows in every corner: demons that were devouring parts of the pastor’s soul. But the main problem was the demon that clung directly to the pastor’s soul, already strong enough to take over and control him. Father Maxi was beyond saving, and only because Craig hadn’t noticed the signs of his possession soon enough. His soul was gone, and all that was left was a perfect body that monsters could use to take over the world of humans. But not if Craig had any say in it. He wouldn’t let them sully the body of his former mentor like that –so he took out his crucifix and started praying loudly.

The demon’s body began to contort in unnatural ways. Its bones broke with a loud snapping noise and it slammed hard against the walls. When it launched itself at the pastor, Craig took out a knife and slammed it into its head. The demon screamed, distraught that Craig had taken away his human puppet, and descended back to the hell from whence it came, leaving behind the bleeding corpse. But instead of falling into grief, Craig ran out of the house. His mare was in a panic, and he himself froze when he saw the state of the neighborhood.

There were demons everywhere, and a dark mist floated over the town, spreading the disgusting smell around and making people sick enough that their bodies could be easily possessed. People were looking out of their windows, and a demon was attached to every single one of them. They were snarling and hissing at the pastor, knowing that he had regained the ability to see them. Craig grabbed the reins of his mare and swung onto her back, rushing her up the path. He checked which houses were occupied by demons, and who could be saved and who should be killed. To the pastor’s horror, almost every house was possessed, except those nearest to the church, like Sharon Marsh’s or Clyde’s. By now, most people were gone, and the houses without demonic evidence were empty. Token must have been able to get them out of South Park.

When Craig arrived at the church, he looked up to the giant round window of the belfry. Tweek was floating there, watching him. Craig bit his lip, then got down from his horse and untacked her. “Find Token .It’s not safe for you here, either,” he whispered to her while patting her affectionately , sad to see her go. “Be careful, Stripe.” The pastor kissed the mare’s nostril before smacking her rump, watching her gallop away as fast as she could.

With a loud sigh and only a tiny bit of fear, Craig stepped back into the church. He walked right up to the altar, where Tweek was sitting on the prayer table, watching his approach. “Tweek,” Craig started. He didn’t know what to say – he desperately hoped he was wrong in his assumptions about the person he loved, the creature he had protected all these years and held dear. “What is going on outside? Why is my hometown polluted with demons?”

A small smirk formed on the imp’s lips, and he looked at the pastor with a hint of insanity in his eyes. “Why, you ask? Because you stopped paying attention, my dear Craig. Because you are too weak to even see the demons outside of this oh-so-holy building.” Craig stared at the demon, not knowing how he should feel about this turn of events. But before he got the chance to ask anything else, Tweek continued: “Those demons outside – they’re of a much higher rank than I am. Or they used to be. Now that I’ve helped them gain so much control over the village, they offered to promote me.” Tweek held up his hand to inspect the long red claws, humming a little. “But I declined.”

Craig didn’t know what to do: he was confused and didn’t understand what exactly Tweek was telling him. Had he really been such a fool to fall for a demon all these years? “Why couldn’t I see or even sense them? What did you do to me?!”

“Well, with such a weak, almost extinguished soul, it would be hard to sense demons around you.” Tweek shrugged. He glanced back at the pastor, watching understanding dawn on him.

“You…” he started, a light tremble spreading over his body as he spoke words he never thought would be necessary. “You stole my soul while we had… sex?”

A dark chuckle fled the imp’s mouth before he got up and floated over to Craig. He cupped his face in his hands, accidentally scratching one of his cheeks, drawing blood.“Oh, my dear, you are wrong. Yes, we had sex, but that was simply to amuse me and make me feel good while I was trapped here with you. But no, I never stole your soul by fucking you– I stole your soul by making you fall in love with me.” A wide grin spread over the demon’s face, sharp fangs standing out like a wall in his mouth. “A pastor falling for a demon, so romantic.”

“No!” Craig pushed him away roughly, pulling out his cross and holding it in front of him. “I won’t lose myself to an imp!”

“You already did, pastor!” Tweek yelled at him. A strong wind danced through the large hall of the church, snuffing all candles. A dark mist was unfolding outside, painting the once colorful windows black, making the room look even dimmer and colder. “You think you have a chance, Craig?” The demon stood in front of the table again, his tail, horns and wings growing bigger with every passing second. Feeling trapped, Craig started to walk backwards, hoping to reach the door – to sprint out and head to another village with a bigger church, to get help and miraculously save South Park.

But with every step back that he took, Tweek took one towards him. Soon he was close enough to wrap his arms around the pastor’s neck, preventing his escape and blanketing him in the warm feeling he used to enjoy before he’d realized the imp’s plan.“You used me,” he whispered . “You made me fall in love with you... only to use me...! You goddam-“ Craig couldn’t even finish cursing God before Tweek’s lips pressed against his, shutting him up and making him freeze mid-action.

_Listen here, little ones…_

Craig tried to get away from the monster who’d stolen his heart and soul – who had the audacity to kiss Craig right after confessing that he’d fooled him. But Tweek kept pressing against his lips, massaging them with his own, while his wings slowly engulfed them, sealing them in their own little world, where they had fled so many times before. “My poor pastor,” he mumbled into the kiss, noticing Craig relax slowly. “Don’t think that you are the only one who fell in love over the years.”

 _Demons are evil creatures who cannot feel love or sympathy for others_.

The imp pulled away just slightly to look into the grey, almost empty eyes of the person in front of him. He pressed his nose against Craig’s, nuzzling him, and the pastor sighed deeply. “I know how lonely you truly are. All you ever wanted was to feel loved by the people around you, to be accepted and helpful. That’s why you were so harsh– to keep yourself safe from that dark world outside, so that no one could hurt you.” A small, almost inaudible whine formed in Craig’s throat, but he swallowed it down. He didn’t want to encourage the demon. “But I never lied to you: I love you. I want you close to me. That’s why I won’t go down to hell. That’s why I will stay here with you. In this church.”

_They can look into a human’s soul and see what that person wants most in their life…_

“Will you stay with me, too?” Now Tweek pulled away completely, stroking Craig’s cheek with his thumbs in a loving manner, smiling softly. “Don’t you want to forget all this pain and just be with me for eternity? All you need to do is give in to me, become mine so we will never be separated again.”

_And when the human is at its weakest…_

Craig looked deep into the eyes of the creature he loved. They looked back at him, soft and promising of a future together. He shuddered to think what was outside the church’s walls. Demons were waiting to kill him– demons with the bodies of the people he used to help and protect. He thought about his friends, who by now were safely relocated to the next village, waiting for him to return to them. But he was bound to South Park. He had sworn to protect it from the evil of this world, although without noticing, he had fallen for it himself.

And was that really so bad? Maybe it was Tweek he belonged to and not South Park, not heaven, not God. He had worked for Him all this time, only to discover that a demon gave him more love than God ever gave His children on earth.

 _They will try to devour them_.

“Yes,” Craig mumbled, aching for the imp’s closeness, pressing himself against him to get a wanton kiss. The demon accepted, grinning into it and pressing his hand against the pastor’s chest, where a circle took shape. And all Craig felt was a chill that embraced him and lulled him into darkness, as he heard Tweek whispering sweet promises he didn’t really understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the third chapter of Sickening Desire!
> 
> The Epilogue will be updated tomorrow; it’s pretty short so I don’t want to let you wait for too long.  
> I will write a bit more in the end notes tomorrow! So I hope to see you there!
> 
>   
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3  
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreicated <3


	4. Amen - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole story was Beta read by lovely [Enisy!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy/)  
> She helped me to grow as a writer so go and check their writing out!

Everyone knew the tale of Park County– the tale of the last church in South Park, which got taken over by an evil demon. People who’d fled from that tiny part of the US were soon spread over the surrounding territory, living their lives like nothing had happened.

When you asked the dark-skinned doctor why he chased everyone out of their hometown, he only said that the pastor told him to.

When you asked the shoemaker why he took care of a mare named Stripe without putting her to work, he said that she belonged to his best friend.

When you asked the woman who lived alone in a hut why she ran off with the others, she said because it felt right.

When you asked the black-haired traveler and his red-haired lover why they returned, they said to find out what had happened to the place they’d left.

It was they who spread the word, who told everyone what had become of their old hometown: about the dark mist floating over the ground and the stench of dead meat filling the air, making them want to vomit. It was they who’d stepped into the church, the first people to do so since everyone had fled from their houses at the behest of the trusted pastor. And it was they who’d witnessed the black-haired man on the prayer table, gazing up at the colorful windows and talking to himself.

They told of how they’d walked up to the pastor, to take him with them and save him from the dark aura that surrounded the place. And they still trembled when they thought back to how he’d turned toward them, with black eyes and a maniacal grin.

It’s thanks to those two that people keep searching for the lost village somewhere in Colorado. It’s thanks to the lovers that people still locate the church and enter it, only to find it in perfect condition on the inside, interrupting a pastor with a chullo on his head during his service. It’s thanks to them that the demon and his human puppet can still capture souls to feed on, long after they’ve died.

It is thanks to Stan and Kyle that the love story of Craig Tucker, the pastor, and Tweek, the demon, stays alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Sickening Desire!
> 
> I hope you liked and enjoyed reading this small Creek fanfiction, it’s my first one but some will follow. The only question is when. I have other projects I’m working on currently and actually plan that the next fanfiction I will work one (Once my ABO is finished) will be a Gravity Falls one.  
> But don’t worry, I’ll probably start working on more at the same time so the South Park Content will stay up! 
> 
> What do you think about the ending? From the very beginning of the story a bad ending was planned (I LOVE bad/tragic endings) and I fought for a fitting one. I think this one was the most feeling, I let you interpret it in the way you want. You get to choose if everything was just a sham for Tweek or if his feelings were genuine. Please let me here about the way you see it, I love reading about your interpretations! 
> 
> There actually is another fanfiction planned with Pastor Craig and Imp Tweek, but it would be in another universe and just a side ship, and it will take some time till I start working on it.
> 
> At this point I want to thank Enisy again; she was an amazing Beta-Reader and Editer and made the whole fanfiction so much better thanks to her input! Working with such a talented writer helped me growing in my own skills! Thank you so much for this! 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3  
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreicated <3


End file.
